Love Revealed
by Roses of Chaos
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome know how they feel for each other. But when it comes to telling one another,they just can't find themselves to go through with it. But when Inuyasha spots Kikyo, will everything change? Will Inuyasha run off to be with Kikyo?[Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Love Revealed**

**Hello. My name is Sad Girl, and this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I love to write, however, I don't think I am that good. So I could really use some reviews, and some advice on writting style, ect. ect. I would like to say there was actually an author who inspired me, just from the story I read of hers. That author is la8980, and the story is 'The Truth Behind Their Eyes'. If you haven't read it yet... you should! It's great! Ok... on with the story...**

_**Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos**_

**Chapter 1**

The sun began to set beyond the horizon. It had been a long time since they watched the sun set together, just the two of them. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, then fixated back at the setting sun once more, with a smile across her soft lips.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly, as he let his muscles relax. He leaned back, putting all his body weight on his elbows. Silence filled the air as the last ember of sun fell behind the forest trees, not to be seen again until the early , anticipating morning. In its place climbed a full moon, as bright as the brilliant stars that blanketed the sky.

"What a beautiful night," Kagome said softly.

"Don't you think so Inuyasha?" She turned her head toward the white haired, dog-eared demon.

"I guess so," he said. "Just another night to me." He watched the stars flicker. They twinkled like her eyes. Only he could stare at the stars all he wanted. 'Her eyes,' he thought to himself,' are a different story.'

'What a grouch!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Leave it to him to try and spoil this special night." She laid back, her arms spread wide at her side. She stared at the stars as they twinkled, giving the impression they were dancing for her. They danced to celebrate the love she had for another. But Kagome knew better. She knew that Inuyasha had other things on his mind, and she was not apart of that. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Something wrong Kagome?" he asked her gently.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong. Why do you think that?" she asked him shyly.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess." he said in a deeper tone. They laid there for what they both thought was too short, but had actually been 2 hours before they heard laughter in the distance.

"That's a good one Shippo!" They heard the voice of Sango as she laughed even harder.

"I DO NOT sound like that!" Miroku hollered gleefully.

"Sounds like Shippo's at it again," Inuyasha proclaimed. "I suppose we should head back, but I really don't feel like getting up just yet." Kagome said in a soft, yet slightly irritated voice.

Inuyasha stood to his feet as Kagome laid there in the soft green grass upon the cliff. Her eyes were closed, and her head was cocked to the side, away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha admired the radiant sight as the moon light seemed to only shine upon her. His eyes trailed gently along every curve of her delicate body. Her arms had the perfect shape to them. 'All that arrow practice' he told himself. He looked at her full, pail pink lips and sighed to himself. 'If only I can taste your lips, if only for a moment.' A blush crept across his face, and he quickly turned to hide his embarrassment.

Kagome heard Inuyasha rustle in the loose leaves, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked in his direction. His silvery hair trailed across his broad shoulders and down his back. The wind began to blow gently. Inuyasha's hair flew in the soft breeze, revealing the nape of his neck for only a moment. 'How I would love to run my fingers through your hair, to wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you softly,' she told Inuyasha silently in her mind. As her thoughts wandered, screams of laughter rang through the silence.

Inuyasha turned around, bend down slightly, and held out his hand. "I'll help you up, Kagome." his voice deep, yet soft. The masculine sound sent her heart racing. All Inuyasha wanted to do was pull her up into his arms and hold her. He wanted to inhale the scent of her hair, feel her slender body pressed against his. He wanted to feel her embrace him with love, the same love he had for her. But he knew he could never do that. 'Kagome doesn't think of me like that! She is just here to collect the jewel shards. Then she is leaving forever, back to her own time.' A small frown threatened to reveal itself upon his face, but was easily extinguished by the site of his beloved Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his hand and he lifted her up to her feet. Her left arm unconsciously trailed up under his kimono sleeve, along his biceps. Inuyasha froze stiff. The feel of her soft touch along his arm sent him in a daze. Their eyes met, and neither could move. 'His arms feel as they were chiseled from marble,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Just like stars," Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

"Huh… what… did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, coming from her trance as she quickly removed her left hand from his bare bicep.

"No…nothing," he said awkwardly. "Let's get back to the others.

**Ok, that's part one. Hope you liked it. I thought about just stopping the story there, but then something else popped in my head. Hope everyone likes part two.**

_**Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here is chapter 2 to my story, Love Revealed. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I was going to hold out until I got at least 5 reviews... but I couldn't wait! **

Disclaimer: ( I forgot to put this in chapter 1... Ooops! ) I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in any way shape or form. And yes... I am sad about it o(

Also, I would like to appologize for mispelling my favorite author's name Her name is la89801!

**Love Revealed **

**Chapter 2**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

"Where have you been?" Shippo asked as he ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Both of their faces were flushed, as thoughts of their earlier encounter flooded through their minds. Inuyasha sat next to Shippo on a sturdy tree limb, that had fallen from a nearby tree. Kagome took her seat on the opposite side of the campfire. Sango and Miroku looked at their silent friends, then at each other, both with a slight smirk on their faces.

"It's cute how they both blush, and not notice that one is thinking of the other." Sango whispered to the monk as she turned to unpack the sleeping blankets. "Yes it is," Miroku agreed, taking one last look at his companions, before turning to help Sango. "Mmm," he mumbled quietly, taking in the sight of Sango in her perfectly fit kimono. The bottom of her skirt had hiked up to her mid-thigh when she had turned around. His hand inattentively extended, but was met only by an enraged slap from Sango. She quickly readjusted her clothing, before redirecting her attention back to Miroku. "Lecherous monk!" she yelled, smacking his face as hard as she could.

Inuyasha sighed annoyingly at his hopeless friend. "Miroku, give it a rest, will ya," Inuyasha exclaimed. The shattered monk made his way next to Inuyasha, an imprint of Sango's most delicate hand implanted on his cheek. "I was merely trying to pull it down," he said innocently, his palms waving vigorously in front of him. "Yeah right," Shippo sneered, squinting his eyes at the monk before him.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who seemed lost in thought. "Spacing out again are we?" Inuyasha observed, as he walked towards her. Kagome was seated under a large tree, where she had planned to spend the night. "I was not… spacing out!" Kagome snapped. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh. You don't have to bite my ears off," Inuyasha grumbled back. Kagome giggled lightly at his light hearted remark, and Inuyasha smiled. Without a word, he laid the bedding down for Kagome, then took his usual spot high in a nearby tree. Everyone said their goodnights, and fell asleep under the dark, still sky. Everyone, except Inuyasha. He stared at the stars quietly for a while, then looked down at Kagome. "Just like stars." He smiled to himself and began his watch.

A few hours had passed when a familiar scent tingled the superior nose of the half demon. "Kikyo," he announced lowly, standing from his perch. He sniffed around for a moment, until he found the direction of her essence. "She's this way," he said coolly as he flew to the ground and sprinted off into her direction. "Kikyo," he uttered to himself. Wait for me. I have to see you."

Kagome awoke and looked up in the tree, expecting to see Inuyasha watching eagerly over them. Instead, she was met with an empty branch. 'I wonder where he ran off to?' she thought to herself. "It's not like him to leave without telling anyone.' She stood to her feet quietly, careful not to disturb anyone from their well deserved slumber. 'I have to find him and make sure everything is ok' she exclaimed, running into the nearby forest.

After hours of searching, Kagome began to lose hope of finding her love. She began to head back to camp, when she overheard slight mumbles coming from the distance. In the clearing, she noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'What are they doing way out here?' she wondered as she stooped behind a large tree. She was close enough to see them, but too far away to hear a word. She watched attentively as Inuyasha and Kikyo spoke to each other for a while, but what she saw next, she was not prepared for. Inuyasha stepped up to Kikyo and they shared a heartfelt embrace.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. 'This can't be happening.' Kagome's brain began to run in circles. The rising sun revealed a tear dribble down her pale cheek. "I knew it… I knew it," she whimpered softly as she made her way back to camp.

Inuyasha yawned tiredly as he trotted back to camp. "The sun's up already," he told himself, as he observed his friends in the distance. He was quickly halted as his gaze was met with unfriendly glares.

"What did you do to her now?" they all yelled at him simultaneously. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked sleepily. "She is leaving, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, tears running down his small fox face. Inuyasha looked questionably at Shippo, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean she is leaving? Why? … Where is she going?"

Miroku gave him an irritating look. He sighed softly. "Back to her own time….. Forever." he explained. Inuyasha looked confused. "What would she do that for?" he asked disbelievingly. "THAT'S WHAT WE'RE ASKING YOU!" Sango yelled furiously. "She keeps crying 'I knew it, I knew it,' over and over" Shippo explained. Inuyasha's eyes grew large. 'Why is she leaving?' he asked himself. "Out of my way!" he hollered, pushing the group aside with ease.

"KAGOME. KAGOME!"

**Well. Inuyasha has really stepped in it this time hasn't he ! Will he convince her to stay, or does he think she is better off going back to her own time anyway? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Lifeuntome : Thank you so much for your review. You were the first one! Thank you for the lovely compliments. I really try my best. And I took your advice on the thesaurus! I hope you continue to read my work and enjoy yourself.**

**Blue-buggy : Thank you very much for your review as well. I am sorry about the confusion. I know what I want to say in my mind, but getting it down on paper and out for the world to read, I'm not good at that. But I tried harder this time, so tell me what you think! **

** REVIEW!**

**_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's me again! Here is the final chapter to my very first Inuyasha Fan Fiction! YAY! I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. I'll tell ya, I really had a lot of fun writting this. The only thing is, my passion for writting doesn't mean I'm good at it... But I try. It may sound a bit choppy. As I have stated in previous a/n's, I know what I am saying in my mind, but to others, it may not be that clear. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. Drats! **

**Love Revealed**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

Kagome was rolling up her sleeping sack when she heard Inuyasha yelling after her. "Leave me alone Inuyasha. I have nothing to say to you." Inuyasha looked at her, surprise filling his features. "What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of upsetting her further. Kagome began to cry uncontrollably. He failed at that effort. Inuyasha stepped towards her, to try and comfort her, but she whipped around, her eyes choked with sadness and anger. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, her face now soaked with tears. Shocked, Inuyasha paused. "What is going on Kagome? Just answer me." His voice deepened to hide the hint of desperation. With that, he took another step forward. "SIT," Kagome wailed.

Before he knew what happened, Inuyasha found himself flat on the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" he bellowed with his face in the dirt.

"You know what you did. I cant believe I thought for even a moment…ugh." She continued to through her belongings into her giant yellow bag, stepping over him as he lay motionless on the ground. He peeled himself from the hard pebbles and placed his arms across his heaving chest. He paused a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Kagome, stop, please. I don't know what's wrong, but I want to make it right." He stood at his feet and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. Kagome's sobs grew more frequent. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, no longer trying to mask his concern for the girl. She kept her back to him, and continued to weep. Agitated, Inuyasha whirled her around until they were face to face. "WHAT'S WRONG?" he raised his voice slightly, trying to get his point across. Kagome shook her head repeatedly.

"IT'S YOU! It's you and it's her! THAT"S what's wrong!" she screamed. Inuyasha backed away a step, dumbfounded that she had yelled at him. His hands were placed lightly on her arms as they hung at her side. "huh…who?" he asked softly. "Kikyo, Inuyasha. Stop toying with me." She sobbed as she recommenced. "I saw you two tonight. You two are still in love. I saw you!"

Shock came across his face, his brow furrowed as she continued. "I saw you two holding each other! Go back to her and let me alone!" She turned her head away from him. Inuyasha stood there for a moment. 'She is upset about Kikyo? Does this mean that…..' his thoughts were disrupted by the persistent crying coming from Kagome.

A small smirk came across his lips. "I'm glad you think this is funny," she exclaimed as tears flowed freely down her face. "Is that what you think!" Inuyasha asked half heartedly as he chuckled lightly.

The sorrowful look was now gone, and all that could be seen was anger and pain in Kagome's features. Inuyasha knew that look, and braced for impact.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha's body was wracked with pain as he slammed repeatedly into the ground.

"DAMN IT," he bellowed, jumping up quickly and grabbing Kagome firmly by the arms, careful not to hurt her with his claws. "You're a bigger fool than anyone" he said roughly.

Kagome gasped in surprise at his aggressive behavior. She was prepared to 'sit' him again, but before she had the chance, he pulled her tightly into his arms. "I will take you down with me!" he said calmly. Kagome's eyes grew wider as her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, " Inuyasha started slowly. "I saw Kikyo. Yes we talked, and yes I hugged her, but…"

" I don't want to hear this," she interrupted.

"Will you shut up and let me finish ?" Inuyasha's voice raised slightly, but he maintained his cool. "I found Kikyo to tell her about my feelings. I went to her to profess my love…"

Kagome began to weep, cutting him off again. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked depressingly. "I went to her," he continued, "to profess my love for you, Kagome!"

Kagome's heart stopped. Her tear stained face was lifted slowly by Inuyasha's finger under her chin. She was speechless. All she could do was stare into his eyes. 'What did he just say' she asked herself , unsure if she heard him correctly.

"I love you Kagome. I have loved you for a long time. I just… could never tell you before now." His voice became soft and loving. He looked deep into her wide brown eyes. "But I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I kept it to myself. But now, the thought of losing you, especially to a lie…… it was just too much to bare."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, holding him tightly. "I don't know what to say. I love you so much!" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with hope.

"Y… you do?" he asked as his ears perked up. "Mmhmm" she said with a smile. "I have loved you for so long," She turned her head shyly as she proceeded. "But you loved Kikyo"

"You are the only woman for me Kagome" Inuyasha interjected. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began to run her fingers through his hair. "I've been dreaming of doing that for the longest time" she admitted sweetly. Inuyasha grinned. "Well, I've been dreaming of this very moment for what seemed an eternity. And now we are here, and I never want it to end. Kagome smiled gently. "It never will" she reassured him. Kagome stepped up on her toes as he simultaneously bent down towards her. Their lips met attentively, only for a moment.

'I wanted only a moment' he thought to himself. 'But a moment is not enough.' He smiled down on his dear Kagome, wrapped his strong arms around the small of her back and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss, his embrace, and his love.

'This moment will never end, my dear Inuyasha.'

**And that's it! I had a real hard time trying to end this story. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please... send me reviews, or if you like, you can email me and really let me have it . I know I need to work more on my writting and more description and detail... and I just need to go buy a thesarous. I will buy one next pay day ... I promise! I already have my next story mapped out, and will probably post it within the week. (Well, Chapter 1 anyway.) The title of it is 'Don't Let Go' and if you want to know what it's about... you'll just have to wait until I start posting it... hehehehehe.**

**Now, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I truely enjoy hearing from people on how well you think I did, and where I can improve. **

**la89801 : I'm so glad you liked it so far. You should have seen my face! I was... blushing... "YAY She read it and she liked it... WOOHOO! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I could really use help with my writting, because I just don't think that I write as good as you do. It's still a bit choppy. **

**Kasatka : Thank you very much for your interest in my story. Per your request, I have posted the final chapter... (You just read it) Please feel free to continue and look for more of my stories, as they pop into my head and onto this computer! **

**Til next time everyone! **

**_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_  
**


End file.
